csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Граната
Граната - это вид снаряжения в серии игр Counter-Strike. Описание Гранаты - это снаряжение, которое занимает слот 4. Разные виды гранат обладают разными свойствами. Большая часть гранат наносит урон или убивает противника. Виды гранат В игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies есть несколько разных гранат: Доступные во всех режимах Фугасные гранаты= :Основная статья: Фугасная граната Урон, наносимый это гранатой всегда разный, всё зависит от расстояния до врага и места взрыва. Чем ближе жертва к гранате, тем больше урона будет нанесено. Любые препятствия между целью и взрывом будут снижать урон. Взрыв может ранить врагов за ящиками и даже убить их. Таким образом этой гранатой можно убивать даже тех, кого вы не видите. |-| Световые= :Основная статья: Flashbang Световая граната может ослепить противника на несколько секунд. Она очень полезна в небольших комнатах и на замкнутых пространствах. Игрок может нести не больше 2 световых гранат. |-| Дымовые= :Основная статья: Smoke Grenade При броске заполняет небольшой сектор серым дымом, из-за которого значительно ухудшается видимость. Можно использовать для того, чтобы скрыться от врага, либо с целью помешать врагу попасть в вас. |-| Ручная граната M67e= :Основная статья: M67 hand grenade M67 - это зелёная ручная граната, которая используется армией США в реальной жизни. Наносит больше урона, чем обычная фугасная, однако её можно использовать только в битве на гранатах, где прочие виды оружия запрещены. |-| Граната M24= :Основная статья: M24 Grenade Основная ручная граната немцев во второй мировой войне. Благодаря наличию рукоятки, её гораздо легче бросать, чем обычные гранаты. Наносит больше урона, чем фугасная граната, к тому же улетает на большее расстояние. Доступные в режимах зомби Зажигательная= :Основная статья: Firebomb Зажигательная граната - это модификация ручной гранаты M67. При бросании поджигате врага и наносит ему урон некоторое время. Огонь наносит 50 единиц урона каждую секунду на протяжении 10 секунд, нанося за это время 500 урона. |-| Граната со святой водой= :Основная статья: Holy Bomb Этот предмет может использовать только Фернандо. Содержит внутри святую воду, при взрыве поджигает зомби и наносит им продолжительный урон. Не наносит урона владельцу и другим людям. |-| Зомби-граната= :Основная статья: Зомби-граната Эту гранату могут использовать только зомби. Можно использовать в режимах зомби. После воскрешения в режиме Зомби: Герой граната снова появляется. Особые ; Граната с кровью :Основная статья: Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter Это особый вид гранат, которые используются только совместно с пистолетом DE Crimson Hunter. При использовании совместно с пистолетом, во время попадания в цель, после нескольких попаданий в эту гранату набирается кровь жертвы. Наносит большой урон и далеко отбрасывает врага. События Mooncake= :Основная статья: Mooncake Эту гранату игроки получают бесплатно в ходе празднования фестиваля середины осени в азиатских версиях игры. По характеристикам она ничем не отличается от обычной фугасной гранаты. |-| Cake= :Основная статья: Cake Grenade Cake Grenade is released to celebrate the 1st anniversary of Counter-Strike Online. It has the same function as an HE Grenade. |-| Jack-o'-lantern= :Основная статья: Граната-тыква Эту гранату можно получить бесплатно за вход в игру в период события Хэллоуин. По завершении события она исчезнет из инвентаря игроков. Как и прочие необычные гранаты, по наносимому урону и прочим характеристикам идентична обычной фугасной гранате. |-| Граната-сердце= :Основная статья: Heart Bomb Версия гранаты, которой можно пользоваться на день Святого Валентина. Игроки получают её при входе в игру в ходе события. От фугасной гранаты отличается только внешним видом. Все прочие характеристики идентичны. |-| Dao= :Основная статья: Dao Grenade This weapon is a high quality "Dao" character-shaped grenade with an unknown usage description stating "Hit me to explode". It will be thrown after the player has hit it hard and will eventually explode. |-| Плазменная= :Основная статья: Plasma Grenade Граната произведенная по неизвестной технологии. Прицепляется к цели за несколько секунд до взрыва. |-| Цепная= :Основная статья: Chain Grenade После броска разделяется на части три раза, нанося огромный урон. |-| Rice= :Основная статья: Rice Grenade Эта граната, которую можно получить в ходе события. Взрыв может быть трёх типов. В каждом случае урон будет разным. |-| Trinity= Становится невидимой после броска и включает датчик движения. Режимы взрыва: <Огонь>, <Молния>, <Вспышка>. Переключение режимов осуществляется правой кнопкой мыши. Гранаты en:Grenade Категория:Снаряжение